


Thorin and his nephews wall, inspired by Richard

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Thorin and his nephews wall, inspired by Richard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



So I was watching the making of "An unexpected Journey" and I just couldn't listen often enough to the part where Richard and the guys tell their family story. It goes under my skin (of course, especially his VOICE!) and so I have taken a few of his sentences out of context and made this wall. I think my favourite line is that he's got a soft spot for Kili ;D hhmmmm [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393770/393770_original.jpg)

link to the original sized wall http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393770/393770_original.jpg


End file.
